Worse Than Hell
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: What could scare a singer more than anything in the world? What place could be so scary, so terrifying, so incredibly odd that he’d rather go anywhere than there? [Oneshot]


**Worse Than Hell**

**Summery**: _What could scare a singer more than anything in the world? What place could be so scary, so terrifying, so incredibly odd that he'd rather go anywhere than there? _

&&&

"Oh shit…"

It was the eighteenth of February, that _day_. It wasn't exactly the date that he was scared of, but what would happen on that day that he feared more than any day of the year. Most days were fine, performances gave him the butterflies, weekends were fun, interviews were a pain in the neck, and holidays were a treat, but days like these were the kind that made him want to puke nervously.

He could feel eyes watching him guard-like from behind, "Don't even think 'bout it, D. You gotta go." a deep voice boomed, accompanied by a feminine one, "It's for your own good! Just get it over with and you won't hafta worry about it for another year!" The singer's grip on the kitchen fridge tightened, and he forced an edgy smile, glancing back, "Think 'bout wot, Russ? I'm perfectly fine!" He gave a crazed laugh, getting a soda and walked out of the kitchen calmly, breaking into a run once at the doorway.

The teenaged Japanese girl glanced at the band drummer, "How much time do we have to catch him?"

"We gotta be there in an hour or they'll cancel it…_again_…and I am _not_ rescheduling this one, so he betta' make it."

"Guess we better get started…"

"I'll get Muds."

&&&

2D hid in his room, the most obvious place to search for him, but he was under his bed, shaking. He wouldn't go. He'd just miss it again, and then he wouldn't have to worry about it for another year. That sounded great. It would work; he'd just have to avoid Russel and Noodle for an hour was all. "You got 'is, Tusspot…" he whispered to himself, covering his eyes, "Jus' keep low an' 'ey'll neva' find yeh." He hadn't used his new hiding place, so maybe they really wouldn't find him. It wasn't believed that he could fit under his low riding bed.

"2D! C'mon out! We'll be with you all the way! Please?"

"Aw, dammit!" he groaned. Russel had sent Noodle to find him. She knew 2D like the back of her hand; she'd find him in no time. The door opened easily, in his panic, he had forgotten to close the door. Mentally smacking himself, he held his breath as he watched her sneakers pass around his room while Noodle searched his closet and other places where he could simply fit into. "2D, remember, you're not the only one going through with this! Murdoc's going, too, and he's not making a fuss about it!"

"_I ain't Murdoc…_" he thought flatly, crunching his body in. His heart pounded as she stepped closer to the bed, pausing in her place. "You know if I don't find you, he will!" she called out, walking towards the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and she froze, causing him to bit his tongue. A few steps further and she jumped backwards, pulling up the quilts that were sagging from the bed, covering 2D's hideout. "There you are!"

"NO!" he screamed, banging his head against the support bars underneath the bed keeping up his mattress. "Oh no you don't!" she huffed, grabbing his leg as he crawled out crazily. Dragging himself towards his door, he begged while the Jap held onto him, pulling him back, "Please Noodle! Y-yeh know I'm t-terrified of 'em! Why would yeh do 'is teh m-me?" he cried, digging his nails into his carpet.

Having a fairly good hold on him, she answered, "Because its just one visit out of the year and if you can stand being overdosed, going through hangovers, and being able to survive Murdoc's beatings, then you can do this!" He shook his head frantically, "N-no s'not! It ain't the same! It ain't the same!" He flipped over quickly, thinking that Noodle would let go, but she only flipped with him, pinning him down, "You're going whether you like it or not!"

2D's worried look was oddly replaced with a still one for a moment, and then went back to frantic. In that moment, he thought to himself how pretty Noodle's eyes were, but he couldn't trouble himself with thoughts like that now. There were bigger things to worry about other than women. He sat up in a jolt, actually knocking Noodle off for a second, "I ain't goin'! Yeh can't make me!" and with that, he ran off to another part of the house. Noodle sighed, getting up, shaking her head timidly.

&&&

"We're gonna be late! Where the 'ell is 'at dullard?"

"Ran off…again…"

Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Yeh tried the landfill?"

Noodle nodded tiredly, "First he was under his bed, and I almost had him, but he managed to get away, and then he was hiding in the laundry room under all the clothes, then fell down the stairs into the instrument room and messed _that_ whole room up. Russel almost had him but he got away again and that's when we found him in the landfill…but he's in here somewhere now. Russel's upstairs checking the rooms…" she explained, crossing her arms pathetically.

Murdoc shook his head, "'at bloke gets fasta' ev'ry year, I swear…" Noodle leaned against the back of the couch, "I sometimes wish he was more like you in the sense that you're at least willing to go without a fight…" Murdoc nodded carelessly, and then arched his brows, "Wait, wot?"

"I mean…having courage like you!" she quickly corrected, and he smiled, "Right, right…" The bassist checked his watch, getting impatient with waiting. "Awright, when's at lard gettin' down 'ere!" he yelled, waiting for a response from Russel. No one answered and Murdoc glanced at Noodle who was lounging about, "Wot? Yeh give up already?" She rubbed her arm, "No…but you'd be tired too if you were running around for an hour trying to catch someone who knows all the secret hideouts in this place!"

Murdoc crossed his arms, letting his cape drape over him, "Hmm…yeh know wot? Lemme get 'ose candies Russel's been 'idin'." Noodle glanced down the hallway, "Why? You know he'll get real mad if you…"

"Just do it."

"Fine…" she grumbled, heading to the kitchen, coming back with a box full of candy. "Open it." he said, glimpsing around, not moving. Noodle rolled her eyes, opening the box and handing it to him. The bassist glanced at her, suddenly smacking the box from her hand, and some candies fell out as the box hit the ground. "What's wrong with you, Murdoc!" she yelled, glaring at him and rubbing her hand. "Pick 'em up." he ordered, not replying to her emotions.

She fumed, "What? You just knocked them out of my hands _purposely_ and you want-"

He glared at her darkly, "Pick. 'em. Up."

Grinding her teeth, she bent down, snatching the mess off the floor, and Murdoc's vision rose up, catching the peeping 2D peering out of a room at the girl with a curious expression. "Perverted dullard at three o'clock!" he announced with a grin. Noodle stood quickly, furious that he had used that dirty trick, and 2D jumped out of the room, cheeks pink, ready to race off when a large hand wrapped around his neck, partly choking him, yet catching him at the same time, "Gotcha!"

"NO! Lemme go, Russ! Please! Lemme go!" the singer cried, kicking in the air as Russel held him like a trophy, dragging him to the living room. "Yeh 'opeless yeh stupid dullard. Fell for one o' the oldest in the book!" Murdoc snickered as 2D flailed, cheeks changing into a dark crimson, "I did not! I wos jus' wonderin' wot all the yellin' wos about! Honest!" Leading the way to the carpark, Murdoc grinned evilly, "Bull shit, yeh were peekin' teh get a glimpse o' Noodle's ar-OW!" he growled, receiving a punch from said person.

Meanwhile, Russel shook 2D, his head bobbing like mad, "You not tellin' us somethin', man?" Flushing even darker, he shook his head painfully, "I…can't…breathe…!" he choked, fingers digging into Russel's fist, trying to pull his neck up. Murdoc opened the door of the geep, but Russel tossed him in the back seat, where he wouldn't be able to get out. Noodle climbed in along side him, and Russel took 2D's normal seat, closing the door quickly.

"Yo' all 'orrible teh me…" 2D grumbled, looking out. Noodle poked him, "We are not! You're just not cooperative!" 2D crossed his arms as Murdoc drove out of Kong, "I am too! Yo' jus' mean! Wot kinda people do 'is to their friends?" Noodle smirked, "People like _us_ who care about you." Russel nodded, "Good way to put it, girl." 2D only bounced his knee nervously and twiddled his fingers.

&&&

"Get outta my car now or I'll break yo' face even more!"

"Please, Muds! Please!"

"OUT!"

Russel grabbed the singer by his shirt and dragged him to the door of the small building with a sigh. Noodle rang the bell and a buzz rang, permitting them to enter. Murdoc quickly followed inside, where the walls were pure white and the chairs were all gray. "Take a seat." ordered the receptionist. "And this is for?" she added, writing down a chart.

"Tusspot." Russel answered for the singer, who was still squirming. Noodle grabbed his twitching hand, offering him some comfort, and he glanced at her, sitting down. "Noodle, love, you know me best than anyone. Yeh know I 'ate 'is place, please…I'm beggin' yeh! Get me outta 'ere! I promise, I'll do anythin' yeh want, take yeh anywhere yeh wanna go, jus' please, please, get me outta 'is 'ell 'ole!" he whispered low enough so the other two wouldn't hear.

She gave him a sweet smile, "You know I can't do that…"

He slouched depressingly, somehow defeated, "Love 'urts…" Noodle arched an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"Nuthin'!" he replied quickly, rubbing his neck.

Russel sat on the other side of him, making sure he wouldn't try to pull any tricks. 2D took some deep breaths, biting his lip, eyes glued to the clock ticking annoyingly. "Stuart?"

He gave the woman dressed in blueish green attire a weird stare, hands snapping to the armrests of the chair. "C-can't Muds go first?" he hissed at Russel, but before the drummer could answer, the woman continued, "And Murdoc?"

"A-at the s-same t-time?" stuttered 2D, giving Murdoc a worried glance, but the bassist stood, following the young woman with a vile grin. Obviously there were other things on the mind. In a matter of seconds, an angered groan was heard from Murdoc, and the woman came back with a grim expression on her face, "Stuart? Come in, he's waiting for you."

2D trembled, clinging onto the chair as Russel tried yanking him from it, managing to pull him to the door, but 2D had the chair as well. Noodle tried prying it away, "2D! Let go! C'mon! It won't be that bad!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! SAVE ME NOODLE! RUSSEL IN THE NAME O' EV'RYTHIN' THA'S GOOD AN' SWEET AN' GENTLE' PLEASE PUT ME DOWN, I DON'T WANNA GO! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! OH GOD, I'M GONNA DIE!" he screamed, kicking around like a two year old as Russel flung him over his shoulder and carried him down the hall while the receptionist stared, dumbfounded. Noodle smiled innocently, "He hates it here."

She passed Murdoc's room, he was already set up, still rubbing his check from the slap he received. A rather tall man, though not as tall at 2D, was strapping the singer down with three large leather belts, one over his chest, another over his stomach, and the last over his legs, so he wouldn't get away somehow. He was shaking so hard the chair was vibrating, and the man shook his head, talking to Russel, "He needs to calm down, just a bit, so I can get to work."

"D, you gotta chill, man! Yo' already here! Get it ova' wit an' we'll go home an' uhh…we can 'ave tha' stew you like so much!" 2D tilted his head, eyes large like a puppy that's going to get neutered, his trembling lessening not one bit. Noodle patted his hand, "You can do this! Just think happy thoughts!"

"P-pills…" he managed to say through his fear, and Noodle took them out of his pocket, about to pop one in his mouth before the tall stranger took them away, "Oh no! He can't have those now! They'll interfere, that's too big a risk."

"I NEED ME PILLS! I CAN'T GO ON WIT 'IS IF I CAN'T 'AVE ME PILLS!" the singer screamed, rocking the chair back and forth. "GIMME BACK MY PILLS! I'M BEIN' ROBBED!" Noodle glanced at Russel, snapping her hand over the singer's mouth and running her hand through his hair, humming a soft tune to him. His screaming slowly stopped, and his anxiety went down just a little as he stared at her, but his heart pace stayed the same and his cheeks were reddening. "Its okay 2D, its okay, just rest now." her voice soothed him and he slightly smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the caressing, when he felt something close in on his face.

He opened his eyes alarmingly, but it was too late. Everything was fading into a dream…

&&&

Russel glanced up from the magazine he was reading, and Noodle uncrossed her arms from the bored position she was sitting in. "Mr. Tusspot is done. You can enter the room now. He'll be a little woozy." announced the receptionist, allowing the two inside once again. Russel opened the door slowly, peeking in, and there was 2D, unstrapped from the chair, gazing into the ceiling with a drunken smile.

"D?" he called curiously, "Everythin' turn out good?" 2D tilted his head, smiling at the two, "…'ello! Did yeh meet my new friend? ...'e jus' left, we're good friends, 'im an' me! We 'ad a long talk, we did…'bout anythin' an' ev'rythin'. Heh…funny wot you can talk about in…three days?" he questioned, chuckling like a fool, pinching the bridge of his nose. Russel arched an eyebrow, "Okay…You feelin' good?"

"Absolutely spectacular! Yo' a good friend Russ! Yep…yeh are…" he nodded over and over, sniffing, "…are yeh gettin' bigger 'ese days?" Russel shook his head pitifully as Noodle giggled. This caught 2D's attention, and he tried to stand, but wobbled, and Russel helped him sit back down, "Aw…can't 'old myself up yet…ahhh…heheh…"

Noodle neared him with a smile, "See? It wasn't that bad!" The singer gazed at the girl for a while, then finally motioned for her to come closer, wanting to tell her something. "Come 'ere, Poodle…" She stepped closer, shaking her head, "Noodle." Holding the same stupid grin, he snatched her close, pressing his lips against hers unexpectedly. Russel's eyes widened as Noodle froze, unable to pull herself away, considering 2D was bear hugging her, "Yo, D! What are you doin', man!"

The singer dropped the girl and she leaned away from him against the wall, red in cheeks and out of breath. "Sorry…I love 'er so much, yeh know…she's jus' so pretty…an' sweet an' kind…I couldn't control myself." he chuckled, peeking out at her from behind the chair, waving like a shy second grader. Noodle stared at her feet, avoiding Russel's glance. This was beyond awkward embarrassment. "Man, wut the hell did they give you?" Russel demanded, shaking the young blue haired man.

"Mmm…gas o' some sort…I dunno…I feel great, though!" 2D answered, rubbing his chin as if Russel's outfront was the same as a pat on the back. "Oh! 'ey gave me a lollypop!" he grinned, holding the candy proudly, "Yay for me! Sweets for 2D…" he uttered, pocketing it. Russel looked out in the hallway, hearing swears and threats, and 2D leaned on one side of the armrest, peering out at Noodle. "'ey love!" he grinned, but she only stared at the ground quietly, covering her mouth. "Did yeh like it?" he asked loudly, kneeling on the chair, hugging the headrest, "The man 'ew works 'ere! 'e said-'e said I should do wot I feel is right! 'e's real smart an' we talked…'e said t-the gas would give me some courage or somefink, I feel a lit'tle diff'rent…'e gave me a lollypop!" he grinned, about to pull it out again, but Russel interrupted him, pulling him off the chair.

Noodle followed slowly, avoiding looking at 2D who was in a powerful rant that wouldn't end soon. Russel sighed, rubbing his head, "I guess we'll jus' wait for-"

"'ey! Its my bestest friend in the 'istory of foreva'! 'ello Muds!" 2D laughed drunkenly, waving at the figure down the hall. Murdoc ran to them, "We 'ave to get the bloody 'ell outta 'ere, NOW!" Russel arched an eyebrow, "Why? What's goin' on?"

"'ey wanna fuckin' file down my teeth an' do some bloody super duper cleansing! I'd ratha'-wot the 'ell…" he slowed, watching the singer pick up Noodle, hugging her like a toy. "She's my fav'ritest yeh know!" he announced, holding her away from Murdoc protectively while nuzzling her. "Oh shit…'ey got 'im…" the bassist shook his head pitifully. "OIE!" 2D shouted, dropping Noodle carelessly, "Lookie wot I got!"

The girl glared at him as he rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a condom, "Oh wait…wrong pocket…" Murdoc smacked himself on the head, wondering what these people could give the dullard that would make him even more stupid than he was. 2D tossed it, pulling out the lollypop, "See! Wot did you get, Muds?" Murdoc glared at him, "I don't want no bloody lollypop if 'ere wantin' teh grind my teeth down!" Russel grabbed his arm before he could make a run for the geep, "Oh no you don't! You were the one who wanted to get this ova' wit, so your goin' next."

"You betta' bloody let me go, yeh fatass."

2D grinned, really not in his right mind, "I'll 'elp yeh! 'e's real nice, the doctor! 'e talks teh yeh an' 'e gives yeh 'is funny smellin' gas tha' makes yeh laugh an' laugh an' laugh…I feel great, yeh know, like 'is one time I-"

"LET ME GO!"

Noodle tilted her head as Russel dragged the dark one back into the room, fighting him into the seat. "D, lemme get those belts you had…" 2D ran back to the room, banging into the walls, inebriated. He paused at Noodle, giving her a sweet smile, and grabbed the belts, stopping again to smile at Noodle, then ran into the room, handing them over. "Go sit in the waiting room, man." he ordered, and 2D closed the door after the dentist went in. He sat in the middle of the hallway, closing his eyes in a meditative state.

Noodle neared him slowly, "2D?"

"Shhhhh….I'm thinkin'…"

She held her arm, looking around at the workers who were looking at them peculiarly, "…about what?"

"…You."

Noodle grimly grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the waiting room, cheeks lighting up. "You need to get back to normal!" she hissed, shaking his head. Horrendous screaming that could be heard blocks away echoed in Noodle's ear as she went to talk with the receptionist. 2D sat, leaning his cheek in his palm as he grinned, watching Noodle's backside.

"How long does laughing gas stay working?" the teenager asked tiresomely. The receptionist glanced at the singer who was drooling on himself, "He should be fine in thirty minutes or so." Noodle glanced back, blushing once she realized what his entertainment was. "Stop it!" she snapped, turning around quickly. He smiled slickly, eyes roaming the room innocently as she sat next to him. "You turn red a lot." he whispered in a giggle, holding a large smile. Noodle sighed, opening a magazine, "Just try to stay calm?" He bounced his knees hyperly, "I can't! I jus' wanna run an' sing an' dance an' everythin' all at the same ti-did you know you look Japanese?"

A minute went by, the screaming hadn't stopped, Noodle was getting a headache, and 2D's arm was around her as he tried continually to kiss her, but she had her arm holding him back as he had his neck leaned forward with his lips pouted, making kissy sounds. An occasional purr would escape from him and the receptionist glanced at them, rolling her eyes, "No horse playing in here." she scolded.

2D shot up defensively, pointing a threatening finger at her, "SHE'S _MINE_! DON'T YOU YELL AT MY NOODLE LIKE THA'! YOU TOUCH 'ER AN' I SWEAR I'LL KILL YEH!" Wanting to melt into the ground, Noodle pulled him back down, clamping her hand over his mouth alarmingly, "It's really that gas, he's _never_ like this, I swear! Mostly he's quiet and to himself, I'm _really_ sorry!" she apologized at the shocked woman. 2D was drawing imaginary circles in his hand while his mouth was covered.

Removing her hand, she pulled him close, butting their heads together, "If you embarrass me one more time, I'll rip your vocal cords out." she growled, but felt guilty when his bottom lip began to tremble, "Embarrass you…?...I wos only stickin' up for yeh…Yeh 'ate me don't yeh…" he sighed, and Noodle patted his hand, "No! I just…you're not acting like yourself, D. Try to be calmer, it should wear off soon." She lost him in part of her reasoning as he stared at the wall while popping his mouth. With a dark frown, she pinched him, and he jumped. He grinned, about to pinch her back, when she caught his hand, an idea growing in her mind, "Oh 2D?"

"Yes?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

"…uhm…awright?"

She pinched his cheek with a sweet smile, batting her lashes, "If you stay in that seat and don't move or yell, I promise I'll give you…a kiss." Immediately, 2D stiffened up, staring at the floor, trying to keep still. Anyone could tell his mind was at work. Noodle relaxed in her seat, wanting to get out of this place. 2D's slumped body suddenly collapsed on her, a light snore escaping the singer. Noodle arched an eyebrow, poking him, but he was out for the count. "Guess he wasted out his energy…" she said with a bit of a smile, running her hand across his face gently.

A dark shadow suddenly ripped her from her seat, "C'mon! We're outta 'ere! Let's go, before the lardass finds out!"

Noodle tilted her head in wonder, "A-are you done?" Murdoc gave her a view of his teeth that were a shade lighter than what they had been before, "'e bloody hosed 'em down, but'e ain't carvin' 'em! I'd let myself be eatin' by zombies befo' I'd let my teeth get sawed off! C'mon, c'mon, I know Russel's gonna come lookin'! Wot the 'ell is up wit 'im?" he fumed, glaring at 2D's body. "He just…went to sleep?" offered Noodle, pulling the body by his arms. "Dammit." Murdoc cursed, "'ey gave me some o' tha' crap too, but I got out as soon as I could. To the geep!" he ordered, snagging up the rest of 2D's body.

Russel came charging out, "What are you doin'? Get back here!"

"The 'ell I am!" snapped Murdoc, racing out the door.

&&&

The singer opened his weary eyes. What a dream he had…Being the complete opposite of what he would ever admit. How funny it seemed. It would be a good breakfast topic to start off the day. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed, confused. His clock was blinking six thirty PM. Six thirty? How could that be? He never overslept _that_ long.

"Ahh…my pills…" he muttered looking on his nightstand, searching his pockets, finding some change, a string, and a…lollypop? His eyes widened as the door opened, revealing the short female of the group. "Where are me pills?" he asked as a greeting, not being able to find them. "We took them because we had a feeling you were going to take them as soon as you woke up. It'll make you sick if you take one now." she explained, closing the door and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Wos I feelin' sick?" he asked curiously, rubbing his head. Noodle smiled gently, this was the 2D she knew. "A little off, but you made it through. Dentist's office wasn't that bad, now was it?" 2D muttered something about a dream, but shrugged. "Although Murdoc is reconsidering heading back next year. He's mad at Russel for tricking him and Russel's mad at him for leaving him behind in the office, driving while on laughing gas while we were in the geep," she paused, shaking the chills of the ride off, ", and for forgetting to bring you inside." she giggled, shaking her head, "I guess we'll hafta hunt down two guys instead of one next time."

2D smiled weakly, staying quiet. If it wasn't a dream…then he did a lot of things he needed to smack himself for once Noodle left. The teenager wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He arched an eyebrow intriguingly as Noodle's arms went around his neck, pressing her lips gently against his. His face exploded in crimson color as did hers when she released, heart pounding nervously and hands trembling, "W-wot was 'at f-for?"

She stood slowly, opening the door of his room to leave. Glancing back, she smiled shyly, "I made a promise, didn't I? Don't think I forgot it!"

&&&

**Author's Note**: _This is a dream I had. 'Nuff said. Sorry I'm coming out with all these one shots. I do have ideas for other stories, chapter ones, and I am working on Double Minded, but this one just struck me as a story someone might wanna read. Its also one of my shortest one shots ever, so I'm proud I could manage a story that short. XD Please Review. I happened to like this one._


End file.
